The Office Transcript
Before Homecoming Assembly Mason, Marlene, and Adam Enter Andrew Gaidry Mason and Marlene enter into the office with their dad. "Hello." Mr. Rosengarde greeted the secretary. "My children are starting here today." Ryan Enters Maya Rice The secretary opens her mouth to speak, but before she's able to, Ryan pops up from the chair in which he was lounging in. "Welcome!" He says cheerfully. His gaze is focused entirely on the cute boy with black hair. Ryan approaches them, smiling at how tiny he is. "I'm here to show you around school. Make sure you don't end up lost and alone." Andrew Gaidry Mr. Rosengarde smiled at the friendly guide there is for his children. He looks to the secretary. "Is there anything you need from me?" "Hello!" Marlene chirped happily at the guide. "I'm Marlene." "I'm Mason." Mason greeted, waving. Maya Rice The secretary side eyes Ryan, suspicious about whether or not he was actually meant to be the tour guide for Mason and Marlene. "If you could just sit down for a moment and allow me to ask a few questions..." "So," Ryan says, acknowledging Marlene for half a second. "You two are both juniors, correct?" Andrew Gaidry "Of course." He said, taking a seat. "Yes, thats correct." Marlene noticed his attention being more directed at Mason. Smiled slightly. Maya Rice "Thought so," Ryan nods. He looks at their father for a moment before gesturing toward a door. "You two can follow me. I'll try to show you where most of your classes will be before the assembly starts." Andrew Gaidry Marlene nodded. "Thank you. Just one sec," he turned and went over to her dad and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See you after school, dad!" Her father grinned at her and pulled her into a hug. He looked over her shoulder at Mason. "Come on, Mason." He said, beckoning him over. Mason chuckled softly and went over, joining the hug. Mason peeled away first. "Later, dad." He said with a grin. "Love you!" Marlene pulled away finally. "Love you." Mason added. Their father smiled over at them and nodded. "Love you guys too. Have a good first day!" "Thanks!" They said in unison before turning back to Ryan. Mason reached him first and Marlene jogged a bit to reach where they were, having taken a bit more time hugging her dad. "So, we didn't catch your name." Mason said to Ryan, ready to follow whenever Ryan started off. Maya Rice Ryan holds the door open for them. It's mostly for Mason, but Marlene can slip by too. "I'm Ryan," he responds. "Representative of all things Kingswood." He grins. The only reason he's their tour guide is because Raine was stuck at home with a fever. Ryan, Mason, and Marlene Exit After Homecoming Assembly Incident Shanelle, Willow, Jax, Mr. Press, Mitzi, and Mr. Brownlee Enter Maya Rice The first of the two teachers shuffles the group of four into the office, clicking the door shut behind them as soon as they're in. "We're going to have to wait until Mr. Brownlee is finished with his duties in the Gym, but for now..." The teacher gestures for the four of them to sit down. Mitzi very quickly takes a seat as far away as she can possibly get from Jax. Jerith Walker Shanelle turns to Willow, incredulous. She gestures with her hands, eyes wide and angry. "/We didn't do anything./" Andrew Gaidry Willow took one for the squad, taking the seat between them and Jax and sitting down in it. Willow scoffed softly, shaking her head. "/I know./ Whatever, we can explain /exactly/ what happened..." She looked over at Jax with a venomous gaze. "/We/ aren't the ones at fault here." She crossed her arms across her chest, looking back at Shanelle. Trashley Marie Jax rolled his eyes. "I was only asking a girl to homecoming." Jax looked at the teacher with pleading eyes and smiled. "Honest to god. No one did any thing. We were only arguing. Danielle got a little worried is all." He glanced to his dad nervously and then to Shanelle, he smirked. Mr. Press walked forward. "Look, if you and Mr. Brownlee are willing to let my son off the hook, I will be sure to punish him later and ground him." Maya Rice Mitzi's eyes widen at what Jax is telling the teacher. "He's lying!" She says quickly, seeming desperate. "He --" "I would like everyone to take a moment to calm down," the teacher speaks over Mitzi, interrupting her. They cast a sideways glance at Mr. Press and sigh. "Your son will not be "let off the hook" unless we discover that he truly was not at fault here. We cannot afford to be biased, Mr. Press." The teacher turns their gaze to Shanelle. "Now." They clear their throat. "Ms. Atkins, would you please calmly explain what occurred? Once she has finished," The teacher glances at the other three students in the room, "the rest of you will each be given a chance to speak." Jerith Walker "Heck yeah I will!" Shanelle keeps herself from swearing just in time. She gestures angrily at Jax. "This--" clears her throat, smiles, "/lovely gentleman/ walked up to me before the assembly, and I thought he was just going to ask me to homecoming." Her speech gets faster. "But no, he was doing it to make someone else jealous, and he acted like I was supposed to be GRATEFUL to him, as if I couldn't have a pick of any boy in this school HAH what a loser, and then his friend came up and tried to attack us, and I didn't do ANYTHING." Shanelle is definitely very good at explaining a situation in a way that hits all the vital points, 100% skill at communication yesserie, no sarcasm here. Andrew Gaidry Willow let out a loud laugh at Jax's phony explanation but held herself back from calling him out right away. She'd wait her turn. Trashley Marie Jax began to protest but looked down. She was right. He was a bitch, he was so focused on going with her in hopes some guy would notice her never thought about her feelings. He looked over to her sympathetically. Looking at Willow he smirked. He began to regret all his choices, for today anyway. Maya Rice The teacher listens quietly, nodding along as Shanelle speaks. "Alright. Thank you for telling your side of the story, Ms. Atkins." They look to Mitzi next. "Ms. Thorne? Anything to add?" Mitzi shrugs. "Not really. Shanelle basically explained everything." She looks over to Jax. "He was being really awful to her." The teacher nods and then moves on to Willow. "And you?" Jerith Walker Shanelle is tense and distressed, feeling like the teacher just won't believe her, but when Mitzi speaks, she realizes she has her and Willow's support. And 'He was being really awful to her' was a nice thing to say. She calms. Looks to Willow for her answer. Andrew Gaidry Willow sat up straighter and glanced over at Jax before speaking. "First of all, it didn't really sound like he was /asking/ her, it was more like he just /assumed/ she'd say yes. And then when she clearly refused, he told her, what was it? 'Listen here, bitch', or /something/ along those lines. I also remember him calling her a /whore/ to screw with, I believe. In any ways, we told him to get lost, but he continued to insult and act like he can just do whatever he wants. And then his friend burst in, shoved my bag out of my hands, shoved /me/ and then acted as though /we/ had done something wrong, as if /he/ wasn't the one who came up and started insulting and provoking my friend and refusing to leave." Willow had experience explaining sticky situations to teachers and principals. And since they had gotten there before she had a chance to get physically violent, they'd probably be okay. It's three against one. Well, two, btu she didn't really count the girl who ran onto the scene violently and immediately got dragged off my secutiry. She wasn't really /involved/ or know what was going on, so. Trashley Marie Jax looked down sadly. "Just expel me already. I fucked up." Maya Rice The teacher looks curiously at Jax. "So you admit that you did indeed do everything that these three girls have explained so far?" Trashley Marie Jax clenched his jaw and fists. "Yes. I admit to being a bitch. I admit I need to leave this school. Okay. Expel me." Maya Rice The teacher frowns at his harsh language, shaking their head slightly. "We aren't going to expel you for an offense of this nature. It would be too harsh a punishment." Mitzi thinks otherwise, but she doesn't vocalize her opinion. "However..." The teacher trails off as Mr. Brownlee enters the office. He does not look happy. "Mr. Brownlee," They say, standing and stepping aside so that he make take a spot in front of the four students. "Have you decided on a punishment for these four yet?" He asks, leaning back on a desk behind him. "For one of them, yes." The teacher looks at the three girls. "Though from what I understand, these three --" they gesture at Zee, Shanelle, and Willow "-- did nothing more than verbally defend themselves." "Hm..." Mr. Brownlee seems to be considering. Trashley Marie Jaxon bit his tongue. They did more than nothing, but he was letting it go. This just wasn't worth the drama. Jerith Walker Shanelle had "yeah!"d when Willow explained. Now she relaxes back in her seat. Wow, is she actually catching a break for once? She looks to either side of her and gives Mitzi and Willow a smile. Andrew Gaidry Willow returned the smile Shanelle had given her. Thank god. She looked over to the principal to hear what punishment awaited this tool. Maya Rice Finally, Mr. Brownlee speaks again. "I think that an in-school suspension will suffice as a punishment for Mr. Press." Mitzi visibly brightens. She'd been expecting him to receive nothing more than a stern lecture. "As for you three," Mitzi's bright expression suddenly fades. "You will attend detention at the earliest possible date." He goes behind the desk, pulling out a notebook and pen. "If you could please let me know which dates you will be available..." Mitzi shifts around in her seat, suddenly feeling a lot less happy. Trashley Marie Jax uncomfortably looks to his father, he was-smirking? "Mr. Brownlee, I believe it is also reasonable to ban Jaxon from any homecoming events this year, not only the dance but sports games as well." Mr. Press lost his smirk and looked to the principal. "Of course, you don't need to make your decision until after these girls have left. Jerith Walker "What?!" Shanelle is outraged at them getting detention. She completely ignores Jax's dad. "But we didn't DO anything!!" Andrew Gaidry Willow sighed and leaned back in her chair. "It's probably because we were involved in making a scene, even if we weren't the instigators." She glanced over at Mitzi. "... but Mr. Brownlee, Mitzi wasn't really involved at all, she was mostly just trying to stand by Shanelle and support her because she saw her friend was being harassed. And you know her, she isn't a troublemaker... She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, trying to support her friend, she wasn't being disruptive or anything. She's never done anything before, right...? And Shanelle was being actively harassed... couldn't you let them off with just a warning or something...?" Maya Rice Mr. Brownlee decides to address Willow's concerns first. "Unfortunately, as you said, you were all involved in this conflict. You had the opportunity to disengage yourselves but you chose not to." Mitzi bites down on her lip to hold back protests. Mr. Brownlee then turns his attention to Mr. Press. "We can discuss further punishment for your son at a later date. If he responds well to what I have currently decided on, he may be allowed certain permissions." Trashley Marie Jaxon smiled. "Thank you. I promise, I will try not to get into any more trouble. You may even see less of me this year." Mr. Press clenched his jaw. "Of course." He put his attention to his son. "Doubtful." Jerith Walker Shanelle sniffs, and wipes her tearing eyes. "I HATE this school." she stands and storms out. Shanelle Exits Andrew Gaidry Willow sighs. Worth a shot. Well, detention isn't so bad. Could be worse. Could be that girl who got dragged off by security. Hoo boy. She hesitantly gets up, glancing at the principal to see if this was okay, picking up her bag. Maya Rice Mr. Brownlee lets out a loud, defeated sigh when Shanelle storms out, but he makes no move to stop her. When Willow speaks up, his gaze shifts in her direction. He gives her a halfhearted nod, muttering, "you may all return to your first period classes and wait for the assembly to be over." Mitzi nervously gets to her feet, remaining close by Willow. She glances between her and the principal, waiting for her friend to lead the way out. Trashley Marie Jaxon looks around awkwardly, swaying from heel to toe. "Uhmm." He scratches the back of his neck. Mr Press crosses his arms. Andrew Gaidry She gave Mr. Brownlee a nod and looked back at Mitzi. "... c'mon, Mitz." She started for the door and headed out. After they entered the hallway she looked down both ways. "... should we try to find Shanelle?" She looked over at Mitzi. Maya Rice "...Should we?" Mitzi frowns, shuffling her feet awkwardly. "I feel like she might want to be alone...I mean, she /did/ kind of storm out...?" Andrew Gaidry Willow grimaced. "... yeah... that's true. Maybe you should text her though..? I mean, I would but...." She motioned to her pant pockets. "... cell-less." Maya Rice "Yeah, I can --" Mitzi begins to pull out her phone as they exit the office. The bell rings just as she gets a hold of it, startling her and making her lose her grip. She gasps as her phone slips and falls, moving just quickly enough to grab it before it goes crashing to the floor. "Um." Mitzi laughs shakily. "On second thought, maybe I'll wait until I'm in class?" Trashley Marie Jaxon looked to his dad and then down. "Uhm, am I free to leave?" He was praying that if they needed to talk further his dad would leave. Maya Rice Mr. Brownlee stares at Jaxon for a few moments before reluctantly nodding and sighing. "Just /try/ not to cause any more issues for today. Your in school suspension will take place tomorrow." Trashley Marie "Cool." Jaxon ran out quickly. Jaxon Exits Andrew Gaidry Willow laughed. "Good idea. Okay, go, go! I'll see you later! Te- wait, shit, no phone, uh, okay see you later!" She looks around, thinks carefully about what her class is, and then darts off for her first class. Willow Exits Maya Rice Mitzi waves to Willow as she goes before departing as well, heading in the direction of her first class of the day. She's always hated having English so early on -- she can never bring herself to concentrate, and her teacher is always glaring at her like she's done something horribly wrong. A soft sigh escapes Mitzi as she walks into the hallways. Mitzi Exits =